


Singing In The Shower

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the popular prompt 'We’ve never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall, so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing duets'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing In The Shower

Nothing better than a nice morning shower before work. Dean sighed with delight as the hot water cascaded down his back, his sore muscles relaxing at once.  _Hell yeah_ , this was heaven.

As he reached for the bottle of shampoo, his ears picked up on a sound that made him grin mischievously; his mystery neighbor was right on time again. Paper-thin walls couldn’t hide the sound of the shower being turned on in the apartment next to Dean’s.

Massaging the shampoo into his hair, Dean started humming under his breath, smiling as he permitted his voice to get louder and louder, the quiet humming gradually turning into actual words.

 _‘We gotta hold on, to what we’ve got_  
_Doesn’t make a difference if we make it or not_  
_We got each other, and that’s a lot_  
_For love, we’ll give it a shoooooot…’_

Pausing deliberately, Dean waited. He beamed when as anticipated, his neighbor’s deep voice echoed from the other side of the wall.

_‘Whoooooaa, we’re halfway there!’_

Dean snorted before he chimed in again.

_‘Whooooaa, living on a prayer!’_

They sang the rest of the chorus together.

_‘Take my hand, and we’ll make it I swear  
Whooooooaaa, living on a prayer…’_

Dean’s smile never faded as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, then got out of the shower and toweled himself dry. On the other side of the wall, the water was turned off as well. Silly as all of this was, this new neighbor sure made getting up for work less dreadful.

These early morning shower concerts had been going on for a month now, basically since the new guy had moved in and had accidentally caught Dean singing that one time, only to shamelessly join him. The great thing was that Dean had never even met the guy, had only heard him, which made that none of this was too embarrassing; it was all in good fun.

There was a spring in Dean’s step as he headed to the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast before going to work. Yup, Dean Winchester had truly learned to appreciate mornings.

~

It was a morning like all the others. Dean poured himself some coffee, trying to get rid of the annoying song stuck in his head. He failed to let it go, and he soon ended up singing.

_‘I’m just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
Just shake it off, shake it off…’_

“Ugh, this is girl’s stuff.” He groaned as he caught himself in the act.

He couldn’t help it; apparently every radio station to ever exist was conspiring against him, because that song was all he’d heard for days now. He’d even been singing it in the shower this morning, coming to the shocking conclusion that his neighbor had been brainwashed by the song as well, seeing as the guy had joined Dean without missing a beat.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Dean checked the newspaper to distract himself from the tune that was nagging him. He didn’t get the chance to turn a single page, for the doorbell started ringing seconds later.

Company? At seven in the morning? Well that was weird.

Dean got up again, momentarily fearing that maybe something was wrong with his younger brother who was away at college. However when he opened the door, he was in for a pleasant surprise. A pleasant,  _blue-eyed_  surprise. A surprise with sharp cheekbones and disarrayed dark hair that was still wet from the shower.  _Hot damn_. Dean instinctively licked his lips as he ogled the handsome stranger.

“Apologies, I don’t mean to bother you this early.” Blue Eyes began, frowning up at Dean. “I live next door and I’m out of coffee, so I was wondering if you would mind if I borrowed some?”

That voice. That deep, gravelly voice. Dean’s stomach turned, because by now he knew that voice like the back of his hand.  _Oh god_. Of course his mysterious singing partner turned out to be drop dead gorgeous. And surely he thought that Dean was a total goofball, even though the guy was keeping a straight face for now.

“I ehm- Yeah, I mean, I… Sure.” Dean was tripping over his own words, and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Thank you.” The words came with a warm smile. “I’m Castiel, by the way. We haven’t officially met.”

Blue Eyes, wait no,  _Castiel_ , held out a hand to Dean.

“No, we haven’t…” Dean muttered as he shook the hand offered to him. “I’m Dean.”

Their hands stayed connected for longer than the average handshake required, and it gave Dean time to wonder if Castiel was truly oblivious to how awkward this entire situation was. Until he caught it; that small twinkle hidden in those pools of blue. A knowing spark that told Dean that his neighbor was nowhere near as innocent as he looked to be.

It gave Dean that little push he needed, that ounce of confidence that he’d lacked before. He cracked a smile at Castiel as he released the guy’s hand.

“You know… I just made some coffee. I have some time left before I have to be at the garage, so if you wanna come in, you won’t have to make it yourself.” Dean prayed that his invitation was as smooth as it had sounded in his head.

Smooth or not, Castiel smiled a crinkly-eyed smile at the offer. “I think I would like that very much, Dean.”

~

 _‘Yeah I’m gonna keep on loving youuuuu_  
_Cause it’s the only thing I wanna dooooo_  
_I don’t wanna sleep_  
_I just wanna keep on loving youuuuu…’_

“Dean, you’re crazy.” Cas complained half-heartedly as Dean sang the words right into Castiel’s ear, a curtain of warm water surrounding them.

“Aww, come on, baby… Don’t be like that, I thought me singing in the shower was why you fell for me in the first place.” Dean teased, gently pressing Cas up against the shower wall, mouthing at his jaw.

“Actually-” Castiel gasped when Dean moved lower and sucked on his pulse point. “You sing very off key. I could handle it back when I was still on the opposite end of the wall, but this is a whole different matter.”

Dean chuckled against Cas’ skin, but didn’t comment otherwise because well… Cas was  _right_. Cas was often right, but Dean had gotten used to it during the three months that they’d been dating.

“What, no more singing?” Castiel questioned as his wet slippery arms wrapped themselves around Dean, holding him close, hands rubbing circles into Dean’s lower back. “You do realize that I was joking?”

“Nah…” Dean mumbled before pressing a sloppy kiss to Cas’ bare shoulder. “Now that we’re on the same side of the wall, I can think of more  _fun_ things to do in the shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
